


You Wanna Camp Out (I Wanna Screw Around)

by Chlexcer



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Sex, F/F, Female EXO, Fluff, GIRLee, Genderbending, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, fem!exo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlexcer/pseuds/Chlexcer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungah goes looking for Taeyeon when she suddenly disappears during a beach party at a camp with their friends. Taeyeon had been waiting for Jungah to go after her. (genderbent!TaeKai)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wanna Camp Out (I Wanna Screw Around)

**Author's Note:**

> As a hardcore TaeKai shipper and girl!EXO and GIRLee fan, the absolute lack of genderbent!TaeKai fics is something I couldn't stand. So I took matters into my own hands and wrote some lesbian TaeKai PWP (more plot-what-plot than porn-without-plot though, because it's more than just porn if i do say so myself orz) just because I could. I'm working on like, 3 fics simultaneously but I interrupted all of them to write....... this. Anyway, I hope you like it! (the title is form the song [Camp Out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DNfBLsC5SiA) by An Horse, by the way!)

“Taeyeon!” Jungah called loudly, forcing her voice over the sound of the waves and of the music that could still be heard, if only as a distant beat, even if she was a good two hundred meters away from the beach party their friends had started on the beach, around a campfire that wasn’t burning as brightly and hotly anymore now that she wasn’t sitting on the sand next to it. She hugged her arms more tightly around her body, wishing her hoodie was thicker.

Taeyeon was standing shoeless on the cold sand, her slim silhouette cutting against the starry sky and a bottle of beer on her hand. She gave no sign of having heard her girlfriend calling her, but Jungah knew she had heard her alright. 

The sand crunched beneath Jungah’s (also bare) feet as she stepped closer to Taeyeon. “Tae, I swear you’ll give me a fucking heart attack if you keep on disappearing like that.”

Taeyeon just flashed a charming, dazed smile up at Jungah. “Sorry. I just got bored, I guess. And I couldn’t see the stars because of the campfire. Look how much of them we can see from here, though…!” She stretched her arm to gesture at the stars on the sky, but she ended up losing her balance and falling against Jungah’s side. Jungah didn’t fail to catch her even if she was laughing, hands wrapping around Taeyeon’s lithe waist and squeezing her for good measure, causing her to yelp.

“Careful, babe. Just how drunk are you?” Taeyeon shrugged, a playful smile on her lips that was evident even as she took another swig from her bottle of beer. She sighed in exaggerated satisfaction after swallowing the drink.

“Drunk enough for a beach party. You know,” Taeyeon lifted her now almost empty bottle of beer close to Jungah’s face as she spoke, her words surprisingly clear despite her inebriated state (but perhaps that had something to do with the fact that Jungah was pretty drunk herself), “ _this_ was Minho-oppa’s last beer, but he gave it to me. All I had to do was bat my eyelashes a little and squeeze my boobs together, and poof. Now it’s mine.”

Jungah just laughed heartily, and she squeezed Taeyeon’s waist with one of her hands once again before using it to snatch Taeyeon’s bottle of beer from her hand, ignoring her small ‘hey!’ of protest. “You mean ours.” 

Despite being a few months younger than Taeyeon, Jungah was quite taller, so after taking a small drink that was barely enough to wet her lips and was more for the theatricality of it all, she lifted the bottle over her head and away from Taeyeon’s reach. 

“Nah, man, I earned it rightfully for myself! Go shake your ass at Chanyeol-oppa, or something, if you want your own!” Taeyeon was feisty; even feistier when she was drunk, and wasn’t that much shorter than Jungah to begin with, so she was soon able to snatch her bottle back from Jungah’s raised hand. 

The younger girl simply laughed, rubbing her fingers against her palm to regain some warmth after the contact with cold glass. “What the hell? Why?”

Taeyeon looked at her straight in the eye after drinking eagerly what remained in the bottle, probably paranoid that Jungah would steal it from her again. “He likes you. I wouldn’t be surprised if he tried to rob a bank to buy you a life-time supply of beer if you actually shook your ass in his direction. Not like I can blame him, though. You have a nice ass.” Taeyeon switched the now empty beer bottle from one to the other, and she sneaked her cold hand behind Jungah to slip her hand in the back pocket of her girlfriend’s shorts, a playful smirk plastered on her face.

Jungah rolled her eyes, though she was smirking as well. Taeyeon dropped the empty bottle of beer on the sand to be able to wrap her arm around Jungah’s neck and bury her fingers in her shoulder-length brown hair. Jungah’s eyes fluttered at the touch, and she pulled Taeyeon closer to herself, her arms around her waist. “He’s been dating Baekhee-unnie for, like, a year, though. But thanks for the compliment.”

Taeyeon shrugged, stepping closer to Jungah in her tippy toes so that their breasts were squished together, accidentally kicking a little bit of sand over Jungah’s feet in the process. With their mouths so close to each other that their beer-stinking breaths were mixing together, noses pressing together, Jungah couldn’t resist the want to press a kiss to Taeyeon’s lips which the older returned happily albeit briefly before speaking again against Jungah’s lips. “Ah, right. I’d forgotten; unnie’s hot too.”

Taeyeon tried pressing her plush lips against Jungah’s again, but this time it was the younger that pulled the fraction of an inch back, though their lips were still touching as she whined in protest at her girlfriend for calling their friend hot in the middle of kissing.

“Oh, please, don’t give me that.” Taeyeon said, starting to press kisses to Jungah’s jaw instead of her lips in a way that made Jungah’s breath hitch and heat gather in the pit of her toned stomach, only fuelled further by the haze of the alcohol numbing her senses. “She’s hot as fuck.”

Before Jungah could complain again, Taeyeon stood on the tips of her toes once again to whisper into her ear, lips ghosting over sensitive skin. “You’re way hotter, though.”

Jungah couldn’t help but laugh even if it was a little breathless, and she squeezed Taeyeon’s sides a few more times to tickle her, causing the older to squirm and laugh and beg for truce. She stopped tickling her, but she left her hands beneath Taeyeon’s shirt, fingertips playing with the ties of her bikini bottom that had escaped from the confines of her denim shorts. “That’s better.”

Taeyeon nodded softly before bringing Jungah down for another kiss, slower and softer this time, using the hand she had on her nape to pull her in. The sound of their lips moving together got lost even for the two of them, the sound of the waves breaking on the beach much louder even than the sound of their thoughts, the beating of music still coming from somewhere in the distance.

“Wanna lie down and watch the stars with me?” Taeyeon asked when they parted, her voice smaller, almost shy against Jungah’s lips. 

Jungah nodded, her nose knocking against Taeyeon’s and their lips brushing together slightly with the motion, and they sat down on the sand before laying down on it, minds too hazy with alcohol to worry about the sand getting in their hair.

They snuggled close to each other to keep warm, Jungah curled against Taeyeon’s side with an arm wrapped around her to keep her warm even if the position wasn’t the most practical for stargazing. She preferred keeping her face buried against the side of Taeyeon’s head, anyway, to breathe in the scent of her green-apple shampoo mixed with the saltiness of the sea that remained on her skin after an entire day spent bathing in the ocean. It was a strange mix, but it worked.

Jungah only realized Taeyeon’s eyes had been closed as well when she pulled away from the crook of her neck, a little bit bored, and she used her free arm to support her head as she looked down at Taeyeon’s face.

She moved the hand she had wrapped around the older girl’s waist beneath the fabric of her shirt to her face so she could trace her fingertip over the soft skin of Taeyeon’s full lips. The elder’s smile at the contact of her girlfriend’s finger revealed that she hadn’t dozed off despite having her eyes closed. 

Jungah traced the contours of Taeyeon’s lips almost carefully and then moved to follow the slightly curved slope of her nose all the way up to her eyes, as if the tip of her finger was a brush and she was drawing Taeyeon’s features all over again with utmost gentleness. Taeyeon’s hand had found purchase on the hem of Jungah’s hoodie, and she was fisting the fabric in her hand with a loose grip.

The way Jungah’s fingertip followed the lines of Taeyeon’s features was almost reverent, but a soft sigh that escape Taeyeon’s lips as the younger girl pressed her lips against her jaw broke the spell of silence that had bound the two of them. Jungah’s fingers moved down to Taeyeon’s throat, where she went on stroking her skin in a gentle manner, going up and down and up and down again while the kisses to her jaw and chin became more and more constant and urgent, soft pecks soon turning into longer, open-mouthed kisses.

She couldn’t actually feel Taeyeon’s heart, but she thought for a second that perhaps it matched the fast beat of the music from the party that was still going on far away.

Taeyeon’s grip on her girlfriend’s hoodie became tighter as she used it to pull the younger closer to herself. Her voice was a little bit breathless as she muttered, “I’m so glad you came looking for me, Jungah.”

Jungah hummed in question, her breath ghosting over Taeyeon’s skin as she moved upwards to let her lips linger against her girlfriend’s. She had an idea of what the reason could be, though.

The pace of the elder’s breath had picked up, and the sole sound and feeling of it fanning against her face had Jungah feeling heat spreading through her body at record speed. Taeyeon licked her lips, but they were so close that she ended up licking Jungah’s as well. “I want you, Jungah.”

With a small groan, Jungah claimed Taeyeon’s lips with her own, more deeply and more heatedly than any of the kisses they had shared that night, both of their bodies buzzing with alcohol and the need to be together. Because it wasn’t just the alcohol that had riled them up, really. They had been surrounded by all of their friends for the entire four days they had spent camping so far and they had even been forced to share a tent with the other girls. They hadn’t really had a chance to be alone together, and the accumulated want was only adding fuel to the fire.

“I wanted you to follow me out here so you could fuck me”, Taeyeon said between kisses, slipping her hand beneath Jungah’s hoodie and shirt so she could press her palm to her girlfriend’s taut abdomen even if she had to twist her arm uncomfortably to do so.

Jungah shuddered at the cold contact, and even as she trailed Taeyeon’s lower lip with her tongue and took her hand to the back of Taeyeon’s neck, fingers following the ties of her bikini top, she couldn’t help but chuckle. “I don’t think this is legal, though… What if someone finds us?”

The older girl just shrugged. “Then they’ll have jerk-off material for months? Who cares!” Taeyeon leaned up so she could press hot, wet kisses to Jungah’s neck. Jungah chuckled breathlessly, her eyelids closing at the kisses the older girl was pressing to her neck, and she twirled one of the ties between her fingers.

“You’re so drunk,” Jungah muttered with a smile on her lips, though the kisses Taeyeon was pressing to her neck had what little she had of shame disappearing all too fast, her fingers starting to tug on the tie of Taeyeon’s bikini top to begin to undo the knot that kept it in place beneath her shirt.

“You’re not drunk enough”, Taeyeon retorted, and Jungah knew she was smirking triumphantly, could hear her on her voice. Jungah pulled back for a split second so she could connect their lips again, tongue slipping into Taeyeon’s mouth easily as she finally undid the knot and lowered her hand to slip it under Taeyeon’s shirt. She took her hand to Taeyeon’s chest under the soft fabric of her shirt, and she pushed the bikini out of the way without much delicacy so she could cup her girlfriend’s breast.

Taeyeon moaned pretty shamelessly into Jungah’s mouth, and she slipped her hand out of Jungah’s shirt so she could bury it in her hair instead to keep her close to herself and pull her even closer, perhaps afraid she would change her mind if she moved too far.

The sound of the waves and the darkness of the night all around them would have to suffice to keep them hidden, though nothing would stop them from being seen in the case someone got too close. For some reason, all of that only riled Jungah up even more.

She was enjoying too much the way Taeyeon melted under her touch, the older girl’s back arching off the sand as Jungah rubbed her fingers around her nipple, her slender legs parting in silent invitation.

Jungah stopped kissing Taeyeon when she pushed the older girl’s shirt up, exposing her torso to the chilly night, the colourful bikini still tied around her back but pulled under her breasts. She couldn’t help but admire how beautiful her girlfriend looked like that, her plush lips parted and abused, her long light blond hair a mess after days of sun and seawater and poor care sprawled out around her head, her dark eyes hazy with alcohol and sheer want boring into her own.

She leaned down to press hot kisses to Taeyeon’s exposed breasts, the salty taste of her skin new and addictive to her. Jungah’s fingers wandered down her girlfriend’s body, smirking at the loud moan Taeyeon let out when she sucked her nipple into her mouth. She popped open the button of her girlfriend’s shorts.

“If someone comes looking for us, I swear to god…” Jungah muttered against Taeyeon’s breast, purposely scraping her teeth against her nipple as she slipped her hand past the waistband of the older girl’s shorts and bikini bottoms.

Taeyeon shook her head, a sigh on her lips. “They _obviously_ know what we’re doing, baby. They won’t come, so stop worrying, alright?” Her short fingers stroked Jungah’s scalp and threaded through strands of chocolate brown hair that looked nearly black in the dark of night, and she gasped softly when Jungah’s fingers pressed against her core. “Just touch me, alright?”

Jungah clicked her tongue, but she obliged, pressing her fingers between Taeyeon’s folds and revelling in the wet heat that coated her fingers and the soft gasps that started leaving her girlfriend’s lips as she stroked her fingers over her core. “So bossy.”

Taeyeon spread her legs further, and her voice was soft and breathless even as she retorted, forever unwilling to lose an argument as small as it was. “Hey, I’m your elder. Be more respectful, kid.”

Her voice got lost in a moan when Jungah’s lips wrapped around her nipple again at the same time her fingers pressed hard against her clit. Jungah saw her eyes fluttering close when she looked up at her. “What, should I call you ‘unnie’ now?”

Taeyeon shook her head as she shushed Jungah, rolling her hips against Jungah’s fingers that were stroking against her _just_ so. “You’re talking too much.”

Jungah rolled her eyes and sucked a mark on the top of Taeyeon’s breast for good measure, but she opted to keep her mouth shut. The heat between Taeyeon’s legs was amazing and the sole feeling of it was making her own bikini slick with wetness, so she let her fingers wander lower so she could push a finger inside of Taeyeon to get more of that wet heat. She pushed in a second finger before Taeyeon had even registered what was going on, but the older girl’s loud moan and the way she tossed her head on the sand let Jungah know she wasn’t complaining.

Taeyeon was tight around her fingers as she fucked her with them, curling and twisting them inside her to find the spots that would bring her the most pleasure. The older girl moaned unabashedly when Jungah found that spot, and she pulled Jungah into a kiss with the hand she still had tangled in her hair. The alcohol was making Jungah’s movements messy, and her wrist was beginning to cramp a little bit as she fucked her fingers in and out of Taeyeon, but she knew Taeyeon was no better herself with the way she couldn’t keep herself from bucking her hips against her hand and how she couldn’t stop the sounds of pleasure coming from her mouth. It was fast and not delicate at all, but they could have slow and delicate when they were back home and Taeyeon could convince Gwiboon to sleep over at Jonghyun’s place so they could have the older girl’s dorm to themselves.

Twisting her hand to press her thumb against Taeyeon’s clit made the blonde moaning loudly into Jungah’s mouth, her grip on the younger girl’s hair tightening. Jungah knew Taeyeon’s body almost as well as her own and she knew she was on the verge of coming, so she broke the kiss to hear the sweet sounds coming from her girlfriend’s mouth and she moved down to capture one of the older girl’s nipples in her mouth.

“Jungah-yah, baby, I’m ‘bout to…” Taeyeon breathed out, but her orgasm hit her before she had even managed to finish her sentence, her voice turning into a whimper before fading into a quiet gasp, her hips stilling and her back lifting off the sand in a beautiful arch. Jungah watched her, her mouth sucking a bruise on Taeyeon’s breast that would definitely be seen by everyone the next time they saw her in her bikini and her thumb still pressing hard against her clit in tight circles as her hot walls clenched around her fingers.

“Fuck,” Jungah couldn’t help but whisper against Taeyeon’s skin as she felt her girlfriend’s body relaxing after the last shocks of her orgasm had passed, her hips stilling and her head turning to the side as she panted to catch her breath. She was unbelievably wet and turned on herself, and when she slipped her fingers out of Taeyeon and felt the older girl’s eyes on her, she couldn’t stop herself from taking her fingers, wet with Taeyeon’s juices, into her mouth, a smirk on her lips as she sucked on them.

Taeyeon chuckled breathlessly, running a hand over her face in melodramatic disbelief even if the gesture meant getting sand on her now sweaty face. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

Jungah laughed softly around her own fingers. “Thanks”, she said as she moved to straddle one of Taeyeon’s slim thighs, dropping her saliva-wet hand between Taeyeon’s boobs so she could balance herself as she settled herself over her girlfriend. “Now, will you return the favour or…?”

The older girl laughed, nodding her head energetically as she sat up clumsily. “Yes, ma’am.” 

Taeyeon flipped them over, pushing Jungah on her back and climbing on top of her, though the gesture sent sand flying everywhere.

“You think I could eat you out?” Taeyeon said as she crawled backwards, pressing a kiss to Jungah’s knee.

Jungah felt like her insides were on fire, but she was a little too distracted cleaning the sand away from her body and face to notice the wolfish grin on her girlfriend’s face. “As long as you don’t get sand anywhere near my pussy and you get me off you can do anything you want.”

Taeyeon laughed once again, reaching for the button of Jungah’s shorts. Only then did Jungah look up, realizing that Taeyeon’s shorts were still unbuttoned and her shirt was still bunched up over her small boobs, the bikini top still dangling beneath them, and a billion stars shining on the clear sky behind her. 

But just when Taeyeon had started tugging Jungah’s shorts down her tan legs, lips leaning to press a kiss to Jungah’s hipbone, they heard the crunchy sound of multiple steps on the sand combined with the sounds of voices. Familiar voices. Taeyeon stopped.

“Taeyeon-ah? Jungah-yah?” It was Minho’s voice, but Jungah could also hear Junmyeon’s voice calling for them. They were getting near fast. Taeyeon’s eyes widened almost comically, and she stopped undressing Jungah so she could tie her bikini top again and pull her shirt back down again. Jungah just wanted to die.

“You said they obviously knew what we were going to be doing!” She hissed and whined simultaneously, very annoyed even though she was still very turned on. Taeyeon looked regretful as she climbed off her girlfriend, and she gave her a pout. Jungah was very familiar with Taeyeon’s pouts and she knew very well how the older girl used them to melt the hearts of people to get what she wanted, but this time she seemed honestly apologetic.

“I know, I know! I’m sorry!” The older girl attempted to stand up once she had fixed her clothes, but she almost lost her balance and fell right back on the sand. She would have fallen if Jungah hadn’t steadied her by grabbing one of her thighs. Minho and Junmyeon were probably close enough that they could see Taeyeon standing and Jungah sitting on the sand next to her, at least at a distance, but they definitely couldn’t hear what Taeyeon said when she brought both hands to Jungah’s hair to force her to look up at her from where she was sitting, dead serious, fingers digging onto Jungah’s scalp. “I’ll make it up to you later, I swear. When everyone falls asleep we’ll come out here again and I’ll make you come so hard, baby, you’ll forget all about this. ‘Kay? I’m really sorry…”

Jungah pouted, though Taeyeon’s proposal was more than a little interesting, and the way her fingers pressed against her skull were distracting as well. She sighed, defeated. “Alright. But I’m really never talking to you again if you don’t get me off before the sunrise, and I really fucking mean it.”

Taeyeon chuckled at that, leaving Jungah’s hair so she could offer the younger girl her hands to help her stand up (which was probably a dumb idea since she could barely stand up properly without help, but they made it work; they'd always made it work). “Got it.”

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~i dare you to tell me[kiko](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/95/f5/1b/95f51b4a88128143e8d14b91b9afbe43.jpg) [mizuhara](http://cdni.condenast.co.uk/646x430/k_n/kiko-mizuhara-selby-conde-nast-traveller-19march14-pr_646x430.jpg) [doesn't](http://ilarge.lisimg.com/image/6700438/740full-kiko-mizuhara.jpg) [look](https://hulssay.files.wordpress.com/2014/04/beauty-kiko-mizuhara.jpg) [like a](http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3x29384kh1qdovbqo1_500.jpg) [female version](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b3/02/7d/b3027d7bae01f81468fe52a5b60f3a36.jpg) [of jongin](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/--KGcTyS_qOQ/TgmfC52ufmI/AAAAAAAABnU/HxWaKEd9Mds/s1600/tumblr_lgp1v6PRJG1qabyi4o1_500.jpg), [I DARE YOU](http://media.giphy.com/media/rsJ1zP5LsKq1G/giphy.gif)~~  
>  please don't follow Taeyeon's example and don't litter on beaches, okay? Okay.


End file.
